The Kisaragi Prophecy
by navi the rabid pixie
Summary: REALLY OLD FIC. meaning this sucks compared to what I write now Basically my version of how Yuffie joined AVALANCHE. just had to get it outta my system.... rated for CID just to sum it all up


I'm not sure how this is going to turn out, it's merely an act of desperation from boredom so I don't give a shit whether you like it or not. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or stick to the title or whatever, I'm just writing it for the heck of it. There _may_ be an actual plotline later but I highly doubt it unless I'm inspired or one of my friends force me to write more.   
The Kisaragi Prophecy 

_Hush, darling, don't you cry,_

Brush away your newly shed tears, 

_I'll hold you as we gaze at the sky,_

_I'll fight away your greatest fears._

_Stand strong…_

_My… Beautiful…_

_Daughter…_

The Sun shown brightly one late afternoon, through the thick canopy of the great forest as Cloud, Cid, and Vincent made their way to the village of Mideel. They decided to rest; even deep into the forest the sun was menacingly hot. As Vincent began to prepare supper, Cid rested on the trunk of an enormous redwood complaining.

"Spike!" he called out to Cloud, "Where the fuck are we!"

Cloud stiffened. He was hoping nobody would ask him that. Truthfully, he had no idea where they were. "Uh… ask Vince! I'm busy!" he hastily took out his materia sack and pretended to rearrange them on his weapon.

Cid sighed, "Fine. Hey vamp! Got any idea where the fuck we are!"

"… In a forest…" mumbled Vincent, returning his full attention to his potato stew.

_Figures, _thought Cid. "Oi Spike! Can we stay here for the night?"

"No, we should keep going."

"Ugh… I'm fucking tired! And it's getting dark"

"That's true… okay we'll stay tonight" Cloud walked over to Cid, abandoning his materia. "Here," he thrust a hyper at Cid.

"What the f-"

"Stop using that crude language Highwind. It is not necessary," said Vincent, before Cid could finish his statement.

"But-"

"No 'buts'. If you can't stop then don't talk." Cloud admonished.

Defeated, Cid slumped off, while shedding all the extra gear he had to carry, and found a resting spot where he plopped down and muttered under his breath "pansy-talking smart-ass bastards". Vincent glared at Cid, his eyes narrowing, while Cloud made his way back to his weapon realizing that something was missing…

"… Wait a sec… where's my materia!" Cloud gasped, panic thick in his voice.

Vincent raised his head and immediately checked his materia. To his dismay, it was gone.

"Mine is also missing." He reported tonelessly. He turned to Cid expectantly. Cid took it as a sign to check his too. Scrambling to his bag he rummaged through it, tearing out everything inside it in search for his materia and failed.

"Fuck." He said, turning to Cloud as if to say 'What now?'

Cloud's furrowed his brow in thought. Meanwhile Vincent was straining his ears in search for a sign that someone else was watching them…

Without warning Vincent quickly unholstered his gun pointing beyond a bush and fired. A shriek filled the air and a small human figure rolled out of the bushes.

"SHIT!" screamed the figure, clutching its leg in pain. Cloud ran over to the small teenaged ninja girl and began to pick her up when she yelped in pain and growled "DON'T TOUCH ME!" leaping from Cloud's arms and landing in between the three AVALANCHE members she collapsed in a faint. The three men stared.

"What the fuck was THAT all about!" yelled Cid.

"Silence, the girl requires rest. Let her be for the time being" said Vincent, Walking towards the young ninja and picking up the bag of materia from her hand. "here" he handed Cloud the materia, "you and Cid sort these out, dinner will be ready by the time you're done."

Cloud nodded, thinking, _and WHO is the leader here!_ Slightly agitated, he called Cid over and began to sort out whose materia was whose, which was a difficult task to begin with. Vincent kept an eye on both his stew and the girl.

It grew dark and the stars began to appear in the night sky. After Cloud and Cid finished, Vincent scooped out some stew and poured it into three bowls, handing two of them to Cloud and Cid, who each muttered a poor 'thanks' and returned to their original positions to eat the stew in silence. Vincent began to eat his share when he saw the girl stir and wake up. She realized where she was and jumped to her feet, but came crashing back down due to the wound of Vincent's bullet.

"Who did this to me!" she demanded glaring at a bewildered Cid. She tried getting up again and failed miserably. In frustration she slammed her fist onto the ground, tears springing into her eyes. Vincent sighed, _what a nuisance, _and walked over to the girl.

"Here," he said, handing his bowl of stew to her. She stared at it hungrily but pushed it out of his hand causing it to splatter onto the floor.

"You expect me, the Great Master Thief Yuffie Kisaragi to accept this? I DON'T take offerings from anybody! Hmph!" she stuck her tongue out at Vincent who glared menacingly back. Yuffie looked intimidated but held her ground, as if she could do anything else. Cid and Cloud simply stared in disbelief. They had never heard anyone talk to Vincent like that.

"Forgive me for being polite," he said, controlling his anger quite expertly. He strode to the darkest spot underneath the tree and leaned against the trunk, red eyes leering over the girl and two men. Cid was the first to speak.

"You've got some attitude problem, kid."

Yuffie glared at Cid "DON'T call me KID! The name's Yuffie and you better fucking remember it or else!"

Cid grinned apparently amused at such a threat, "or else what kid? Gonna bust a cap in my ass?"

Furious, Yuffie threw small shuriken so quickly that her arm was barely visible. It passed Cid's ear by a centimeter and hit the trunk of the tree so hard that Cid could hear it quiver. Shocked, he absentmindedly checked his ear if it was still there. "Shiiiiiiiiit. You've got some aim kid."

"I missed," she said casually, leaving Cid to stare at her in disbelief. Grinning, she turned to Cloud who, typically, changed the subject to avoid having his ear chopped off.

"Uh, hi." He began, trying to sound friendly, "My name is Cloud, That's Cid" pointing to Cid who was lighting a new cigarette as easily as if it was second-nature, "And he's Vincent" jabbing his thumb behind him directing it at Vincent whose eyes flashed red beyond the large shadow of the tree. "We're part of the AVALANCHE, we're a group against Shinra."

"You guys are against Shinra?" said Yuffie, sounding interested.

"Yep, we're also trying to defeat a man named Sephiroth, have you heard of him?"

"Only rumors…" said Yuffie, for a moment she looked like she was thinking about something, then she came to a decision. "Can I come?" she asked, for the first time, she looked innocent.

Cid frantically shook his head at Cloud, eyes wide with desperation. Cloud grinned at his attempts and ignored him. Vincent simply glared with contempt.

"Sure, you can come along." He said smiling kindly at her. She smiled back "YAY!"

_Suckers…_

Later that night they began to set up their tents. However, there was a problem…

"There's only three…" groaned Cid, slumping onto the ground. Yuffie immediately claimed her own tent since it would be rude to not give a "lady" her own tent.

"You ain't no lady, yer a goddamned brat," Cid argued.

Yuffie ignored Cid and turned to Cloud, from the few hours she had spent with the group, she knew that cloud was the easiest to manipulate. "Cloud? You'll give me my own tent right? I can't sleep with a guy because that would make me a prostitute," she said in the sweetest voice she could produce. Cloud looked uncomfortable, Cid rolled his eyes. In the end cloud gave up.

"Okay you can have a tent for yourself," he said. He knew that meant he would have to sleep with Cid, since Cid undoubtedly did NOT want to share a room with Vincent, therefore Cloud would probably be smelling like gasoline and body odor seeing as Cid rarely bathed. _Dammit Cloud_, he thought,_ why do you always have to be so persuasive!_

That's it so far, just had to get it out of my system. R&R please!


End file.
